Unless otherwise indicated herein, approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims listed below and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
There are various well-developed and well-defined cellular communications technologies in telecommunications that enable wireless communications using mobile terminals, or user equipment (UE). For example, the Global System for Mobile communications (GSM) is a well-defined and commonly used communications system, which uses time division multiple access (TDMA) technology, which is a multiplex access scheme for digital radio, to send voice, video, data, and signaling information (such as a dialed telephone number) between mobile phones and cell sites. The CDMA2000 is a hybrid mobile communications 2.5G/3G (generation) technology standard that uses code division multiple access (CDMA) technology. The UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) is a 3G mobile communications system, which provides an enhanced range of multimedia services over the GSM system. The Long-Term Evolution (LTE), as well as its derivatives such as LTE-Advanced and LTE-Advanced Pro, is a standard for high-speed wireless communication for mobile phones and data terminals.
In coming next generation communication technologies such as 5G and Internet of Things (IoT), a huge number of devices which can communicate with networks will explode. In addition to human use devices like mobile phones, tablets, or laptops, more and more machine type devices will be also connected to networks. These machine type devices may include, for example and not limited to, smart thermostat, smart fridge, smart doorlock, wireless speaker, home control center, etc.
When a large number of machine type devices are connected to networks and also request services, network traffic will increase significantly and network nodes will become very busy and be in serious congestion. The signaling from machine type devices may also occupy a lot of radio resources. Therefore, congestion control handling and back-off mechanism between network nodes and communication devices is needed to properly distribute massive requests from all types of communication devices.